AteKatsuMugan
by TurtleChan
Summary: Through the depths of hell again, will Inuyasha ever choose between Kikyo or Kagome?And to make matters worse Hojou and Eri fall in the well by accident!Nobunaga shows up and Eri ends up falling head over heels for him and his adorable monkey..read and re


Hey guys! Its me TurtleChan. And thanks for clicking on this story. I promise to make you sit on the edge of your seats! And maybe a little tear of laughter and sorrow. So please enjoy this fanfic! Remember R&R me I R&R yours!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I know about the past, I wanna kick Naraku's ass,  
  
Lets throw Kikyo in a ditch, Cause we all know she's a bitch,  
  
Sesshy's smile makes my day, But Jaken is kinda gay,  
  
Just one more thing to say, Steal this and you'll pay!  
  
((And that is copyrighted by yours truly the one and only TurtleChan! Steal this and you will really suffer!))  
  
So here we go!  
  
Prologue  
  
"I don't think Inuyasha will ever come back for me." Kagome sat on a dusty bench under the Sacred Tree. Slowly a tear past down her cheek, she looked up wiping the passing tear. "I just don't understand why he loves her. She pinned him to a tree, 50 years ago, tried to kill again when she was resurrected." Kagome looked up she stared at the Bone-Eaters Well, as the soft cherry blossoms softly cascading through the wind. "If I were to go back, I don't think I could look at him. Speak to him, tell him how I feel.."  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned her head, her eyes darted straight towards the running Eri. Eri's eyes zoomed down to Kagome's stomach, her eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked. "So where's the baby?" Kagome's mouth dropped. "What?!" "Your grandfather said you got pregnant!" 'Well I guess we ran out of fake Illnesses.' Kagome sighed. Kagome simply turned on her heel and walked off. "Oh! Kagome! Who is the father? Is it that foreign exchange student? What's his name? Inu-caca? Or perhaps is it Hojo?-" "NO! NO! And for the last time! NO! I don't want to talk about it." Eri simply closed her mouth as she continued to walk aside Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome dreaded that voice, annoying, cheerful, and always asking her out to the movies. "Oh, hello. Hojo." Kagome tried to pull on one of her, 'trying to look happy' smiles. Eri's mouth dropped, as Hojo took Kagome's hands, but this didn't stop her from smiling. "I will leave you two alone." Eri smiled gleefully as she quickly began to head to class. "Eri! Wait-" "By Kagome! See you at Lunch!" Then Eri was gone, leaving Kagome with Hojo, again. "Kagome your back! You look swell! It seems as if your teretz syndrom has cleared quite a bit!" he smiled. 'Oh, great. I'm pregnant and crazy.' Kagome sighed trying to pull away from Hojo, but failed. "Kagome! There is suppost to be a live band at the caf'e tonight. And maybe we can go see them!" 'Kagome knew this was coming, to reject him again for the 10th time in a row. Or just get it over with. What about Inuyasha, I was hoping I could visit him this afternoon. Oh Kagome get over yourself, Inuyasha will only ignore you anyways, besides he would much rather prefer Kikyo.' Kagome pulled on another fake grin and looked at Hojo. "Hojo! I would be delighted to go." Hojo's face went into complete shock, as if he just won a prize. "Really! Ok! I'll pick you up at six! See you later Kagome!" Hojo waved goodbye as he skipped down the sidewalk. Kagome rolled her eyes, and continued heading to her class.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha." "Feh, what do you want you wench?" Inuyasha put his hands behind his head leaning against the bark of the tree. Kaede patched up the dirt around the plant. Obviously she was in her garden, planting herbs, weeds, something.. "So what happen between you and Kagome?" Kaede asked looking up at the tree, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and sighed heavily. "Nothing, nothing." "Is it perhaps that Kagome saw you with Kikyo?" Inuyasha sat quiet. 'When I saw Kikyo, I couldn't turn away. I embraced her, speaking the words that I felt about her. Then is just came, a kiss.'  
  
* * * "I can't believe you left me with Hojo!" Kagome growled at the smirking Eri. "You know Kagome you should thank me! There are thousands of girls eyeing Hojo, and you don't respect the fact that you're the lucky girl!" Kagome and Eri sat at the large blue lunch table, Kagome unclipped her backpack pulling out a blue lunch pal. Eri suddenly leaned in towards Kagome. Kagome's eyes grew big. "Soooo, what happen?" smiled the curious Eri, Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "He asked me out for dinner tonight at the caf'e." "And.." Eri said unraveling her sandwitch. "I said yes." Kagome sighed heavily taking a bite into her apple, as Eri's face lit up. "OH! Kagome! OK, so be ready on time and don't ditch him!" Kagome ignored Eri's comment and bit into her apple again. 'I wanna go back to Inuyasha, help search for more jewel shards. What about Kikyo? What if he runs back to her and embraces her, again. I don't think I could ever do that, never.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha!" "Shut up you little runt!" Inuyasha walked through the clearing, head down to the dirt, Shippou following him. "Aren't you going back to get Kagome?" Inuyasha ignored the Kitsune, he stopped staring at the well that only stood a couple feet away. He remembered her running off, jumping in the well, knowing she would never return. A sudden bite to the head made Inuyasha growl. "Inuyasha! Go get KAGOME!" He screamed in Inuyasha's ears as they began to ring in pain, echoing further into his mind. Inuyasha had enough this was truly aggravating him. He grabbed Shippou's tail firmly picked him up and swung him down onto the ground. "YOU KNOW WHAT! I WILL GO, AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, YOUR FUR WILL BE A PERSONAL THROW-RUG!" And with that Inuyasha raced over to the old well and leapt inside. Shippou firmly stood himself up, holding his tail close to his chest and stroked it gently. "No one shall take you. My precious.."  
  
* * *  
  
"So remember, he will be picking you up at six! And make sure to wear your new pink kimono! And if Inu-yoyo come-" "Ok! Eri, I will! Go home!" Kagome replied slamming the door in Eri's face. Kagome walked up the staires and slowly opened the door to her room, and sighed. She threw her backpack on the bed, as she sat next to it. Her hair firmly pulled back from her face, looking firmly at the floor. 'I'm crazy, pregnant, and has a date with Hojo. What could possibly go wrong now?'  
  
"Kagome! Dinner is ready." Kagome got up to her mother's reply and slowly trudging to the door, arm stretched out, fingers wrapped around the door knob, twisting it as the door opened. Forcing herself to slowly travel her way down the staires, she heard whispers as her ears perked. "Kagome the poor thing hasn't even said a word since she has come home. Now you two don't trouble her further than she already is." Her mother told Grandpa and Souta as they firmly nodded their heads, Kagome paused at the stairway behind the wall that firmly hid her from sight from the kitchen. "I don't think it is healthy at all for Kagome just to bottle up her troubles with that hideous demon and pretend nothing has happened. She needs to speak up with this family before she goes mute and can't say nothing at all." "I mean it, don't say anything." The mother grumbled heading back towards the counter pouring the hot steaming rice into the small blue bowls firmly placing chopsticks on the side. Kagome taking an intake of the fresh steamed rice, something other than Ramen and Kaede's gumbo stew for a change was rather pleasing. But the thought of Inuyasha just broke her down and she continued to walk down the staires. A sudden creak got the family's attention and they changed their look once they caught sight of Kagome's face. "Hi Kagome." Souta said cheerfully, Kagome nodded as she sat next to her little brother gazing at the table mat resting firmly in front of her. "Hi, Souta." Was all Kagome could muster, her grandfather simply shook his head. Kagome's mother firmly grabbed the bowl of rice and set it in front of Kagome as Kagome simply sighed, she placed the rest of the bowls in front of Grandpa, Souta and sat herself down. "So, Kagome. Aren't you suppose to visit Inuyasha this weekend?" Souta asked nervously afraid that she might explode on him. But Kagome just sighed and looked plainly at her bowl of rice as it stared right back at her, except for the chopsticks who were just leaning against the blue bowl.  
  
"Souta, I told you not to say anything." The mother whispered into Souta's ear, he simply looked at her. "I was just asking-"  
  
- Flashback -  
  
The bright sun cast down onto the grassy hill which made Kagome fan herself with the palm of her hand, Shippou scribbling thick lines in the dirt. "So Kagome give any thought telling Inuyasha how you feel?" Shippou asked waiting for Kagome to reply. Kagome sat quiet for a moment which made Shippou curiously look up at her, Kagome stared at the ground hesitantly and once again looked up to Shippou. "I just don't know anymore. And I'm afraid he will turn away and say awful things, he's been through a lot in his life, and I just don't think that I'm the right one to clear up the wounds in his heart. I love him I really do, it's just the matter of how to tell him." "I know Inuyasha isnt the one to actually sit down and just take to. But you must learn this Kagome, how can he ever really pay attention to you if you don't just tell him how you feel?" Shippou replied with question. Shippou was right, Kagome thought. How could they work things out without have a problem to deal with. Suddenly she spotted him, Inuyasha was running into the deep and dark forest. Kagome knew it was time, and so she got up. Not even telling Shippou a simple goodbye, she started running down the hill as the wind swiftly carried her into the forest. Shippou stood confused but, shrugged it off by laying back. Looking up at the clouds he noticed something, he went into complete shock. Tiny blue soul collectors were flying their way into the forest, Shippou quickly stood up. "Kagome wait!" He shouted loudly as he could, but Shippou knew he was too late.  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha stood in the clearing of the dark forest, staring at the dark and gloomy Kikyo. "Kikyo." The dead like priestess who stood before him, she simply laughed at him, skin so pale, eyes cold as ice. Even resurrected, she still looked dead. "Inuyasha you don't look happy to see me. You look troubled and so far away from what you used to be. Tell me, Is it true that my other half and excuse for a living being, is still in this Feudal Time? Or am I wrong?" She glared at Inuyasha, who shifted his gaze towards the ground. Listening to the blades of grass whistling in the wind. "I take it by your silence, she is. Have you forgotten me, perhaps forgotten the love we have shared?" Inuyasha growled for a sudden moment, disgusted at the words she had spoken.  
  
Kagome struggled through the dark and gloomy forest, twigs and leaves caught in her hair like some bird nest. The smile on her face made her much better, to finally tell him now. Kagome looked up at the strange light that was in front of her very eyes, made the smile fade away.  
  
"How could you say that! I have never loved anyone else! I thought about you all the time! I never stopped loving you, ever, Kagome is nothing but a jewel detector to me, when I look at her I see nothing! She doesn't matter to me, you do! You're the only thing that matters to me!" Suddenly he pulled her into a strong embrace, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He parted from the strong embrace and immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kagome tried to look away, but couldn't help to stay in the same position. Never ending tears continued to pour down her cheeks. 'Inuyasha, to stay would be wrong. I am no use to you anymore and the feelings I have for you will no longer exist. But I know one thing, is that I will always love you, but for now I must.go.' She slowly blinked as more and more tears began to flow. She slowly turned around as the twig beneath her foot had broke in half. This caused Inuyasha's ears to perk up, and the kiss to end. Looking over, he saw Kagome back turned to him she sniffled and shook her head as tears jumped off her cheeks and onto the forest floor. 'I will always love you, Inuyasha.' And with that Kagome ran, running as the tears flowed down her chin and onto the passing dirt floor. She ran until she was out of Inuyasha's sight. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away heading towards where she witnessed their love scene. A cold and firm hand grasped his wrist which caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "Stay Inuyasha, stay with me. A mortal girl cannot tend to your demonic needs,-" Inuyasha turned around and faced Kikyo looking her straight in the eyes. "-our love will continue to stay strong if you will just stay with me. Stay by my side and we will become one, one heart, one mind, one soul. I will never stop loving you.-" She paused as the Soul Collectors gathered her up into a chair like position and began to lift her off her feet and into the cold night air. "-Till death do us part." Was the last thing she had spoken before her 'subjects' carried her off into the night. Inuyasha didn't waste time as he sprinted through the forest, following what was left of Kagome's scent. 'Please tell me you didn't see everything. Please tell me you didn't hear what I said of you being only a Jewel Detector. Please don't leave.'  
  
Kagome tried to go into the well but, couldn't. She wanted to stay dispite the moment he had with Kikyo. To top it all off with a cherry, she didn't want to leave.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the forest to find Kagome sitting at the foot of the well looking into the darkness within it. Finally she looked up, and the shocked Hanyou glaring right back. "Kagome. What you saw wasn't what you thought it was." Kagome could jump through the very mists of the well, without a word, never to return again to Inuyasha. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kagome jumped through the well as it transported her home.  
  
End of Flashback*  
  
Kagome shrugged up the staires, upset, and worried. Upset due to the fact that her family thinks she was crazy, and that Inuyasha could be with Kikyo right this very second. Worried, never to see Inuyasha, again. Thinking that Hojo would probably be picking her up any minute now, made her cringe. She really didn't want to go.but had to. She grabbed her brush and started grooming her hair. It had been a while since she had done such grooming, but being stuck in the Feudal Era without one would be a great use.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I never felt so depressed in my life.so shut down. I was like a computer with a deadly virus, called love. Never to be cured, or fixed just stuck. Stuck in hell was more like it, I rolled my eyes continuing to brush my nappy hair. I wish I could just erase everything, escape from it with one little click of a button. It looked so easy, but was so hard. How could I ever forget him, his whiny attitude, our semi-romantic moments with one another, and his love for Kikyo..  
  
Inuyasha..  
  
A tear passed down my cheek, a cold tear that held onto the tip of my chin than fell to the ground.  
  
I never could forget you Inuyasha.and I never will.  
  
"Kagome! Hojo's here!"  
  
I glanced at myself in the mirror. Well here goes nothing.. And unsuspecting rattle at the window made me walk towards it.  
  
~END OF POV~  
  
'Come on Kagome, please don't tell me your still upset. I didn't mean to.' Inuyasha dropped the handful of rocks he had been throwing at her window for the last 5 minutes, and shrugged off towards the well.  
  
Kagome cracked open her window, looking down to see what had caused such a noise.  
  
"Kagome! Hojo is waiting!"  
  
"BE RIGHT THERE MOTHER!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Kagome squinted at what she thought she saw..was she dreaming. There he was, walking towards the well. Kagome suddenly had the urge to just hug him. Climbing on the edge of the window she jumped!  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" She screamed, landing feet first on a herd of trash cans. They clattered to the ground, resulting do a loud noise. She picked herself wiping off a banana peel.  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
Hojo looked back into the yard, blinking a few times. 'Was that Kagome? No it couldn't be, what a sec! I never miss that raven hair anywhere!'Hojo started at run almost catching up to the school girl. "Kagome! Where are you going! The live band starts any minute!"  
  
Peeking through the bushes with a pair of binoculars, was non other than the spying Eri. "What is she doing? Everything was all falling into place, why is she running towards the well!?! Kagome!" Eri rolled out of the bushes, trying to get up like a turtle on its back. Dusting off the bushes while running at great speed, she followed Hojo, whom was following Kagome to the well.  
  
****  
  
Kagome felt like just falling in, 'Here goes nothing. Inuyasha your dead meat when I get to you.'  
  
****  
  
Hojo and Eri stopped at the well. Hojo held out his hand, it began to glow, a jewel rested there. Eri looked at it, and shrugged it off by screaming into the well.  
  
"KAGOME! DON'T WORRY ILL CALL AN AMBULENCE!! STAY PUT, I'LL GET YOU SOME FRIES FROM WACDONALDS!"  
  
Hojo looked into the well, into its pit of darkness. "Kagome! I love you!" To Eri surprise he free falled into the well firmly grasping the little jewel. Eri's eyes grew wide in shock, sudden instinct told her to grab Hojo's jacket. Eri screamed, as the darkness of the well consumed them.  
  
So what did you think? I don't know what to think of it but yeah.I will either be doing this or a Thousand Tears..or both! Need your opinion stated here! On reviews! Remember read and review and I shall yours!!! (  
  
So next time!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome:  
  
Kagome's Secret Life!  
  
See yah soon! ^ ^ 


End file.
